Adam's Battle
by FaithWriter83
Summary: When Adam is diagnosed with leukemia which team will stick by him? Who will his friends be? Will he turn back to the Ducks? Or will it be varsity he leaves behind Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

**thanks to**

**NJ7009**

* * *

><p>"I made varsity?" I said walking away from the sign on the bulletin board. Once again I was ripped from my team. However I won't deny that I was glad to be away from the Ducks for a bit. They call me "cake-eater," and I really hate that name.<p>

Orion told them to stay clear of varsity. Meaning they would be staying away  
>from me. I supposed that was fine with me. If I had to play another year with them I probably would have quit hockey.<p>

Guy congratulated me. I felt bad for my best friend, he wasn't happy playing  
>with the Ducks either. He never got his shot. Charlie always stole his chances.<p>

I had to laugh at Charlie's face when Dwayne announced he was captain. I think Guy should have had it.

Charlie just glared at me. I felt so low it felt like when I first joined the  
>Ducks. Only worse, because I really thought we had been friends for awhile.<p>

"Hey Adam get lost, you're on varsity" Russ said.

I think I will burn the duck jersey.

"Never a duck, cake eater you will never be a duck" Charlie said with a sneer.

"Yeah, you're a rich snob" Goldberg said.

I quickly changed, grabbed my hockey stuff, and went to my dorm. I just opened my door when I heard someone come down the hall.

"You Adam?" I heard a voice ask. I jumped and looked behind me to see a boy about 15 staring at me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah," I responded "uh-yeah, I'm Adam Banks"

"I'm Josh Heart."

I nodded and shook his hand.

"Are you my new roommate?" I asked gathering my stuff up.

"Yeah let me help you," he said picking up my hockey bag. I got my suitcase  
>and laptop bag. Josh grabbed my pack sack.<p>

Josh told me about the prank wars and how they prank the JV team. I told him the ducks were good and to watch assured me it would be fine.

I nodded and spoke" how long have you been on Varsity?"

"Half way through last year I was bumped up."

"That's cool. Do you guys come up with any really good pranks?"

"Of course! I get the feeling you're going to fit in well," he smirked.

I nodded and followed.

"My team hates me," I said quietly.

"Why? Because you were bumped up from JV? That happens a lot, I told you," Josh said, sounding upset.

"Yeah, but I also used to be a Hawk. The district lines changed and I became a Duck. They hated me when I first joined, and now they hate me again."

Josh didn't respond, or else he didn't know what to say, so I unpacked my things.

"Come on, let's go meet the team," he said as I finished unpacking.

I nodded and followed Josh to the lounge area where the team was sitting.

"Hey you Banks?" one of the guys asked.

I nodded "Adam Banks."

"Hi Adam, I'm Rick Riley, welcome to the team. Meet Cole Sutherland, you know  
>Josh, this is Scott Holland we call him Scooter, Zeke Labine and Zeb Kabine,<br>Jake Hayden, Noah Garrette, Bobby and Peter Bailey, My brother Sam, Cole's  
>Brother Johnny, Scott's Brother Tanner, Zack Darrow, Brandon Brown, Gabe<br>Jackson. Aaron Sanderson, Carter Stanley, Levi and Liam Daniels" Rick  
>introduced as I shook their hands.<p>

"Now let's get dinner, I'm hungry," Cole said

This was better than my first day with the ducks- I've known these people a whole minute and I haven't been called Cake-eater once.

"Cheer up Adam" Scott said patting me on the back, "it's a great day!"

"You don't have another team that hates you" I said bitterly, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"The Ducks?" Rick asked

"Yeah, I lost my friends from the Hawks when I joined the Ducks. The Ducks  
>hated me because I was a Hawk. I was replaced with Russ after I hurt my wrist in the Goodwill Games. Russ really hates me. They call me cake eater."<p>

"Cake eater?" Zeb asked

"Yeah, I'm from Edina and most of us are rich. They make jokes about my clothes and hair and stuff like that"

"So? I use to live in Edina as well. I'm not a snob" Cole said

"Yeah you have talent. They don't" Johnny said

"You have way more talent than they do. Well maybe that Hall kid, Germaine, Reed and the female goalie are okay. Other than that they have no talent.  
>I saw you at practice you were the best player." Rick told<p>

me.

"Thanks," I said, surprised. "I didn't actually want to be there. They only liked me-"

"'cause you were a 1 man talent show?" Levi asked.

The others laughed.

"Yeah. So were you going for USA?" I asked

"No. We were rooting for Iceland. Gunner Stahl is Scott's cousin" Jake said

I nodded. I liked the guys - they were really cool. I actually felt good about being on varsity.

"Oh yeah, Banksie this is for you-a new Varsity jacket."

"Thanks Cole," I said, taking it. It was a lot nicer than anything I had gotten on the Ducks.

"Come on, let's go get dinner! I'm hungry," Cole said, more insistently.

"You said that" Johnny pointed out to his brother.

"Well I am," Cole said defiantly.

We laughed and walked to the dining hall to get our dinner.

I didn't feel much like eating-I felt kind of funny. I didn't want to tell anyone. I didn't want anyone to worry.

Soon practice came. I was a bit late because Russ and Louis were teasing me. I was really surprised that Louis was getting in on it; normally he's too busy flirting with girls to worry about anything that concerns the Ducks. But by his comments, he was just as upset as everyone else.

Charlie stopped me after I escaped Russ and Louis. If I thought he wanted to make-up for the locker room scene earlier, I was wrong. At least they're only using verbal insults. I was feeling so low, I thought Charlie  
>was my friend. He gave up his spot for me at the Goodwill Games. I thought our friendship meant something. The only ones who hadn't said anything was Jesse and Guy. Then again maybe he gave up his spot for brownie points. He was Bombay's pet.<p>

I got to the rink where the other guys had already changed and were waiting in the room for me.

"You could have gone out without me," I told them.

"We're a team," Rick said.

"You can go I'll catch up," I suggested.

"No we'll wait till you get dressed. We go out as a team."

I smiled and got dressed. I was used to the Ducks leaving me alone in the changing room before and after practice. It felt weird hearing conversations happening. I actually felt better.

"Do you always wear the wrist brace?" Sam asked

"Yeah I tape my wrist too," I said doing up my skates.

I smiled as I walked out with my new team.

The week soon passed and we came to our first game. I still wasn't feeling well. I hadn't eaten much in the past week. The guys had been real nice; it was quite amusing watching them pull pranks on the Ducks. I warned Rick about Charlie's pranks. He was good, and I didn't want my new team to be thoroughly embarrassed.

I watched the JV game with varsity. I noticed Charlie had become really hot headed. I shook my head, they celebrated way too much. At one point he smashed his hockey stick against the goal post. I shook my head in disappointment. I was really glad I wasn't a Duck anymore.

I was almost happy to see them lose. Rick said Jake, Liam, and Josh had put their clothes in the shower, sprayed shaving cream in their bags, and put varsity stickers on their bags. I laughed.

I played in the varsity game. I didn't feel good but I continued to play and actually scored a goal.

When we finished some of the guys congratulated me. It felt good to be  
>congratulated and to be treated as an equal. They all took turns in assisting<br>and scoring. I actually felt like I belonged.

We got to our dressing room. It was frozen solid. A note written "Varsity sucks ice" was over the door. Rick punched his jacket and shattered it.

I looked into my locker to find a pile of notes. I put them in my hockey pants before any one saw. I undid my skates and walked back to my room. I showered and dressed and sat down to read the notes. They were what I expected- random "Cake-eaters," and "You'll never be a Duck" in red writing. The only bright thing was I didn't see one from Guy or Jesse. I took a deep breath, shoved them in my desk, and started in on my homework like nothing was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

**thanks to**

**NJ7009**

* * *

><p>Since it was Friday I was headed home, as were most of my teammates. A week<br>with varsity was so much better than a week with the Ducks. I still couldn't  
>believe my first week of school was over.<p>

They were really nice guys. Sam, Johnny and Tanner really accepted me. It was  
>nice to have guys to talk to again. I missed that all summer. I played hockey<br>by myself and worked for my dad. Guy was away most of the summer- he went to visit his grandparents in Michigan. So I got pretty lonely.

My dad has always been very supportive of me. I was the one to tell him not to support me as a duck. The ducks say my dad is using me. He  
>isn't- I'm the one that wants to play hockey. He doesn't pressure me.<p>

I wanted to be a Hawk so badly. My brother had been one, and it had always been my dream as well. The only good thing about the Ducks was the Goodwill Games. I definitely liked being on "Team USA" better than the Ducks- even if it was the same team. There was a different feel to it.

My dad and I sat at the dinner table. I really didn't feel like eating, even though my dad was a great cook. After my mom left him with a 2 week old baby he took a cooking course. It was always just me and him after my brother left. I liked it. He would drive me to practices and be there at my games.

"I'm proud of you Adam," he said as we ate.

"Thanks dad," I said moving my dinner around on my plate. I knew he was proud  
>I made varsity. I was so relived. Then again I was relieved when I found out<br>Bombay wasn't the coach. I was just nodding my head, I was so tired.

"Adam, are you alright?"

"Yes Dad. I just feel sleepy."

"Why don't you go and rest."

I nodded and went to my room I slipped off my clothes down to my underwear .I  
>got a pair of Dallas Stars pants and my favorite Minnesota North Stars<br>t-shirt. I got into bed and slept through the weekend.

My dad drove me to school on Monday. On the way, he said he was going to take me to the doctor on Tuesday. I had a bloody nose and I had  
>thrown up before we left, so he was worried about me.<p>

I got to my locker and got my stuff for class. By third period I was feeling better. Three classes of almost comatose behavior will do that. I was walking down the hall when Charlie and Russ came and knocked my books out of my hand.

I watched, disbelieving, as they walked away laughing.

My nose started to bleed as I bent down. I put my hands on my nose and knelt  
>there, forgetting about my books.<p>

"Nice team mates."

I looked to see Sam, Johnny and Tanner walking toward me. They always seemed to be together. They were some of my closer friends on team.

"Hey, did Charlie do that?" Tanner asked, helping me up.

I shook my head, although he might have been talking about my books, in which case, yes, Charlie did do it.

Sam picked up my books for me while I tried to get my nosebleed under control. It didn't work. We had the same classes together, so we started walking together. I had most of the same classes with varsity so I could have the same study period with the team.

Rick, Cole and Scott came running over.

"Adam, are you okay?" Scott asked

I nodded, still pinching my nose.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up" Rick said getting me to my feet.

Once we made it to the bathroom, they made sure my nose stopped bleeding and helped clean up my nose and hands.

"I'm going to hurt that Russ kid," Scott said, bitterly.

"No one hit me," I told them once my nose stopped bleeding.

"Then why was your nose bleeding?" Tanner asked.

"It's the second one I have had. I had one last night. I'm going to the doctor after school on Tuesday."

"You feeling better?" Cole asked putting his hand on my shoulder

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

"Here, put on this shirt" Johnny said removing his polo. He had a long sleeve shirt on underneath, so he wasn't going around shirtless.

I nodded and put on the polo, grateful that I wouldn't have to walk around with a bloody t-shirt. I'd look like I came off worse in a fight.

We went to class, still heading together because all our classes were in the same hall.

"Adam, are you on scholarship?" Rick asked me as we walked down the hall.

"Well, all of the ducks got them."

"Oh."

"But I asked my dad to pay for me and told Mr. Buckley to give it to some one  
>else," I said.<p>

"Spoken like a true Warrior" Rick smiled.

"Oh yeah, Adam we're taking the Ducks out for dinner" Josh told me as I sat  
>beside him.<br>"Why do we want to do that?" I asked.

"Don't you want to?" Rick asked.

"No I don't, Rick! They froze our locker room and left nasty notes for me. Those hurt. You go, I'll stay behind."

"Just come," Josh insisted.

"I'll go if you stiff them with the check," I said with a smirk.

"Adam, you really are one of us" Cole said patting my back.

"Wait, you're serious?" I asked.

Rick nodded.

"They won't be able to afford it," I told them.

"And we say?" Rick asked the warriors.

"Too bad" the team said as we all laughed. I really did like being a  
>warrior. They were jerks to the ducks but treated me like, well, a friend.<p>

The day soon ended and I was starting to feel the same as I did last week.  
>I did all my home work took a nap. I wasn't feeling any better.<p>

After my nap, I headed down for dinner. I wasn't hungry, but I didn't want to sleep all day.

"Hey Adam"

"Hi Scott"

"I came by earlier and heard you snoring"

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel lousy again"

"Maybe you should see a doctor," Scott suggested.

"I am on Tuesday."

"I mean sooner than that."

I shrugged, there wasn't a whole lot I could do about it.

He nodded in understanding, and we got in his car to head to the Minnesota club.

At one point I felt sick to my stomach. I ran to the washroom and threw up.

I was at the table in between Cole and Josh. I wanted to go back to school and sleep.

I could hear Dwayne saying something about too many forks. Rick was talking to Charlie and Scott was in between Connie and Julie.

I looked at Guy who smiled at me. We had talked and agreed whatever both teams did we wouldn't let our friendship get hurt.

"We're going home soon, Adam" Cole whispered to me as Josh patted my back.

I nodded and soon enough we left. I didn't even look back at the Ducks, who I knew would be doing dishes well through the night.

I went into bed as soon as we come home.

We all knew the ducks would get us back, we just didn't know it would be later on in the morning.

I awoke to something crawling on me. It was a horrible feeling. I was with Josh, who was always twitching and started screaming with me. We headed to the door, but it wouldn't open.

It finally opened and we ran out to meet up with the rest of our team mates. Rick challenged the Ducks, who were standing there laughing, to a game. I was really itchy, stupid ants, and now we had to play a game.

We showered and dressed in our clothes again. I scoured every inch of my clothes to make sure all the ants were gone. Then we went to the rink to get some rest, since none of us were willing to go to our rooms.

"Adam," I awoke to Tanner shaking me.

"Yeah?" I asked blurrily.

"We have to get dressed."

I nodded and followed Tanner. We changed in silence, and went out onto the ice.

I was on the third line, so I got a bit to just cheer on the others before I played. I finally got on the ice. I was chasing Charlie down for the puck.

"Get him Banks" Rick yelled.

I tried, but we crashed into Scott. I hit my head and wrist hard.

I got up as did Scott and Charlie, who glared at me.

"Nice take down, you'd be in the box," I sad pushing him, but I have to admit, it was weak.

"Go cry to your rich parents, cake eater," he said, pushing back.

"You're just mad because your precious coach bailed on you."

All his pent-up anger and frustration suddenly exploded on me. Charlie threw a punch that caught me on the jaw. I fought back, but I wasn't feeling up to it. I just wanted to lie down. Our fight seemed to spur the rest of the teams, and suddenly everyone was crowded around us. It was total pandemonium. I didn't feel like I was getting enough air, there were so many people.

Suddenly Orion ran up and was screaming at us to break it up. He practically  
>lifted Rick off the ground with one hand. "It's a damn good thing I'm not your coach," he told Rick. "Now get your team out of here!"<p>

We hustled off. I passed out before I got to the change room.

Rick's POV

I was fuming. I could have hurt that Fulton kid.

I changed and had a shower, and was about to give a pep talk to the team, when I did a head count.

"Guys, where is Adam?" I asked.

Sam and I looked at each other and went out to the hall. Adam was lying, unconscious on the floor in the hallway. I panicked, and ran over to him. He looked worn out. Sam helped me bring him into the locker room, where we could lay him down on the bench.

John ran to call 911 as we placed Adam down.

Cole, Tanner and I helped Adam remove his gear. He was very pale and sick looking, and he looked like he had lost weight. We were all worried about him.

The paramedics came and rushed Adam to the hospital.

End of Rick's POV


	3. Chapter 3

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

**thanks to**

**NJ7009**

* * *

><p>Adam POV<p>

I don't remember much. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital with an IV  
>in my hand and my dad sitting beside me. I could feel something in my nose and my arm.<br>"Dad?" I asked. I felt so tired  
>"Hey Addy," my dad said, rubbing my hand.<br>"What is in my nose?" I asked. I could feel something in my left nostril.  
>"It is called an NG tube- it is in your nose down, your throat and into your<br>stomach. You were unconscious when they inserted it. They saw how thin you  
>were and inserted it. You haven't eaten in a week."<br>"Dad what is wrong with me, I'm really cold?"  
>"Here I brought your favorite quilt and blanket"<br>I smiled, but the NG tube felt weird. My dad put the blankets on me, I felt warmer. I loved my quilt; my grandma had made it out of some of my things like an old superman shirt that I had worn out.  
>It also had some hockey fabric, basketball fabric, and north stars fabric. An old hockey jersey was in the middle. My quilt was very special to me.<br>"Dad, why is my hip and back sore?" I asked.  
>"They did a bone marrow aspiration and a lumbar puncture. They did a blood<br>test as well."  
>"How long do I need the NG thing in my nose?"<br>"As long as they feel you need it"  
>"Dad could they put it in my stomach I feel really weird with it in my nose."<br>"We can see just rest. . ."  
>"Dad, why did they do those tests?" I asked, I didn't notice that he avoided it the first time I asked.<br>My dad sighed, not looking at me. "Adam, you have leukemia."  
>"What? How?" I couldn't believe it, how could I have leukemia?<br>"I don't know how you got it; the positive news is they caught it on time."  
>"Will I die?" I asked in a panic. I didn't want to die. I had just made new<br>friends and my life was good.  
>"No. The doctors have started you on chemotherapy. And because they caught it in time it will be easy to treat."<br>"So I will recover?" I asked nervously rubbing the silk along my quilt.  
>"Yes, Adam, you will. I will be there for you every step of the way and so will your grandpa and grandma. I'll call your brothers."<br>"Mom won't care," I said bitterly.  
>"Just rest," my dad told me kindly.<br>I was about to lay down when-  
>"Dad I feel really sick" I said, covering my mouth.<br>"Throw up sick?" he asked  
>I nodded I quickly threw off my covers took the Iv and feeding tube and ran<br>to the washroom. I made it to the bathroom, but I couldn't stop vomiting. A nurse came in and helped me by pulling out the NG tube. I vomited for what seemed like another hour. Afterwards, the nurse gave me something to calm my stomach and got me into bed. She put the NG tube back in- which was hard. They told me I had a Picc line.  
>My dad helped me change and I got back in bed.<br>"Your friends are outside. They've been here all day," my dad told me once  
>he made sure I was comfy.<br>"The varsity?" I asked. I didn't want to see the ducks.  
>"Yes" my dad told me. I think he was happy with my new choice in friends. I was too, I have to admit.<br>I smiled and sat up as my dad got the guys.  
>"Hey" Rick said as they walked into the room<br>I smiled and introduced them to my dad. He then left giving me time with my friends.

"Are you alright?" Johnny asked with concern  
>"I have leukemia" I told them, looking down.<br>"Don't worry Adam, we'll stick behind you" Tanner told me smiling. He and  
>Scott were the same in so many ways. They both were really nice.<br>"Thanks" I said quietly looking at them, they all seemed to care.  
>They talked to me for a bit and told me that if I needed them to ask. I was<br>happy about that. I soon started nodding off to sleep.  
>"We'll let you rest" Josh said patting my knee<br>I nodded in appreciation.  
>"We will be back soon" Rick said doing the same<br>I nodded and smiled. I watched my friends leave. I knew they would be back.

I started Chemo and they started me on feedings. I was really sick during chemo.  
>The doctors were really good; they gave me something to calm my stomach. It helped. I wasn't sick much after that.<br>I was doing well after 3 weeks. I was on my 10th round of chemo when the guys came by. The doctors quickly stopped them, saying that I needed my rest. Stupid doctors. I sulked after they said that. I needed my friends. At least my dad was there. I don't think I would have been good company anyway- I was really tired and I hadn't slept well. I had lost all of my hair and was completely bald. I made sure I wore a wig, bucket hat or a ball cap.

"Adam?" Scott said softly  
>I sat up in bed as I saw varsity enter my room. I hid my bear under my covers<br>"Hey, we said we would be back" Rick said walking over to me and pulling out my bear. I waited for him to tease me like the ducks would.  
>"What is his name?" Sam asked sitting down he started playing with my bear<br>making it dance. I cracked a smile. It looked funny as he made him dance.  
>"Harold" I said smiling Sam and Rick were also very similar they could make<br>anyone laugh and could cheer anyone up.

"Cool, my bears name is George," Sam said smiling at me, but completely serious about his bear.  
>"You guys aren't going to make fun of me?" I asked nervously.<br>"No, Rick and I both went through Chemo and we know what it's like. Well, Rick was 7. I was 12" Sam said.  
>"Wow" I said surprised.<p>

"Yeah my cousin Chris had leukemia too. I was with him a lot. He is in the NHL now" Cole said.  
>"Is your cousin Christopher Sutherland who plays for the Chicago black hawks?" I asked<br>"Yeah that's him" Cole said  
>"Don't you have a brother in the NHL?" Tanner asked sitting down on the edge<br>of my bed.  
>"Yeah, two actually. My mom says they are her perfect kids. They<br>are 25 and 27. My other perfect brother is 23 he plays for the Michigan  
>wolverines," I said bitterly.<br>"Your brothers are Caleb and Seth Banks?" Johnny asked looking at me.  
>"Yeah, so any one else on the team has or had problems?" I asked<br>"Well, Scott had a kidney transplant, his older brother Dennis gave him a  
>kidney, Carter has asthma. Oh yeah Laiken Holden, he played last year, had<br>Hodgkin's lymphoma and missed 38 games. He had radiation but he came back and  
>Finished, now he is playing for the Minnesota Gophers" Rick said.<p>

I smiled they actually were making me feel better. The Ng tube felt very  
>weird. I had a hard time with the stomach tube so I had to go back to the NG<br>tube. I didn't like it. But I was getting used to it.  
>"Here, we got this for you" Jake said giving me a basket, filled with different candy. I smiled, but I knew I couldn't eat it.<br>"I know you don't feel much like eating now. But you will," I nodded and smiled at Rick. I didn't want to think about food.  
>"Whatever you need you can count on us" Josh said.<br>I smiled and nodded my thanks.  
>"Hey is that your N64" Scott asked pointing to it<br>I nodded. I had forgotten my dad brought it.  
>"Mario Golf?" Tanner said setting up the controllers.<br>They stayed for a few hours talking and laughing with me like nothing was wrong.

They soon left. I wished they could stay all day but they had practice. I  
>wanted to be there with them.<p>

"Adam?"

I looked to see Caleb and Seth. I smiled; I hadn't seen my brothers in awhile.  
>"Hey kid, we flew in to see you. Dad told us"<br>"Mom doesn't care does she?" I asked.  
>"She sent this with us" Seth said, holding out a basket of food.<br>"You can put it over there" I pointed towards the one varsity gave me.  
>"You have one?"<br>"Yeah my hockey team brought it"  
>"The ducks?" Caleb asked.<br>"No, I made varsity at Eden Hall. The guys are real nice."  
>"We got you this jersey; it's autographed by all the players."<br>I smiled "thanks" I said falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

**thanks to**

**NJ7009**

* * *

><p>The weeks passed I continued with IV chemo it was working well. The varsity team was real good they did my homework when I wasn't able. It was code the teachers knew but didn't say anything. They played N64 with me. Played monopoly or cards. I had been real sick in front of Josh , Jake, Noah and Carter. They rang for a nurse and helped me dress and clean up. I was real thankful I had friends. the guys got me get well cards and stuff to pass the time. I was able to go to school. And aloud to play hockey. But coach Wilson would let me put on my jersey and sit on the bench. He never did play me. I guess for my protection. I really did want to play.<p>

My dad came by when I was getting chemo. He said Hans had passed away. I couldn't believe it, Hans basically made the Ducks, and he was who everyone went to for hockey gear. I was feeling well enough to go to the funeral, and I stood in the back. I didn't get a warm reception from the ducks. Connie invited me to play hockey with them in memory of Hans, but I could tell I wasn't really welcome. Yeah, like I was really going to play.

I called my dad to get me. He took me back to the hospital for more chemo and treatment. My doctor said I was responding well.

I was resting after I had a vomiting fit. My dad was outside making some  
>Calls, he was missing a lot of work because of all this.I felt bad. he told me not to worry.I was glad he was with me. It was comforting to have my dad with me.<p>

I was feeling better- the nurse gave me something to sooth my stomach, but it made me sleepy.  
>"Look, Adam has a teddy bear" I heard a familiar voice say. I quickly opened my eyes to see the ducks walk in.<br>Russ took my bear and they started throwing it around.  
>"Guys, give it" I said. I felt sick, cold, and way too tired to be dealing with this.<br>"Aw, Banks has hockey PJ's. How cute" Russ teased.  
>I looked down at my PJ's with a blush. They had hockey pucks on them. They were warm though, and I was freezing.<br>They tossed around my bear some more and made fun of the fact that I was bald. I wanted them to leave, and they had just gotten there. I couldn't understand why they hated me so much.  
>I looked around to see Jesse and Guy weren't there. I felt so low, they were all jerks. Julie wouldn't even look at me. None of them<br>would. They just mumbled stuff. What jerks.

Guy walked in and took my bear from Averman and gave it to me. Jesse came in and pushed Russ to the ground.

"Get lost" Guy said as he gave me my bear.  
>"Leave him alone. You have no clue what he is going through" Jesse yelled, trying to push Charlie out the door.<br>I smiled at them gratefully.  
>"He is a fake cake eater" Charlie said glaring at me.<br>"What's with you? And cake eater? That was my thing" Jesse said pushing him again.  
>"Adam is a rich snob, he deserves varsity they are snobs" Dwayne said jumping in.<p>

I shook my head. Dwayne would do anything to fit in. The ducks left leaving  
>Charlie and Russ. They seemed quite chummy.<p>

"Hey Charlie too bad your brownie points didn't work" I snapped at Charlie.  
>"For what?" he snapped back.<br>"At the JR goodwill games, when you gave up your spot. I didn't buy it then. I knew what you were doing" I said rather snobbishly.  
>"Yeah, brownnoser" Guy told him.<br>"Coaches pet. Are you Orion's pet yet?" I asked.  
>"Not yet, give it time, he will be" Jesse said<br>"Charlie is not a coaches pet" Russ defended.  
>Jesse, Guy and I snorted.<p>

My dad walked in and looked at Charlie and Russ with a stern look. I know he  
>didn't like them. I didn't either.<br>"See you later cake eater" Russ said leaving.

"Hi Guy. Hi Jesse," my dad said.  
>"Hi Philip" Guy said<br>"Hi Mr. Banks" Jesse said.  
>"Adam are you okay?" Guy asked as he sat on my bed.<br>"Yeah they were just being jerks," my dad nodded and left.  
>Tanner, Johnny, and Sam walked in.<br>"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.  
>"Less hairy," I joked.<br>The guys laughed. "No, I'm serious" Sam asked, smiling.  
>"I'm fine Sam; I'm on new IV medication. I'm doing fine now. I was real sick<br>last night."  
>"Did they give you something to calm your stomach?" Sam asked<br>I nodded.  
>"Are you two ducks?" Tanner asked pointing to Jesse and Guy<p>

"Yes"

"Chill, they are my friends. Guy is my best friend."  
>"Can I join varsity?" Guy asked.<br>"Sure," Tanner said.  
>"Oh Yeah Guy Germaine, Jesse Hall. Meet Tanner Holland, Sam Riley, and Johnny<br>Sutherland" I said as the guys all shook hands.  
>"Jesse, do you want to join Varsity?" Tanner asked<br>"No I play hockey at Lakeview High. I hated Eden Hall so I went to a public

school."

The guys nodded.  
>"Okay, so I'm bored entertain me guys" I said in a goofy tone.<br>They all laughed  
>"Hello Adam you have a full room" A nurse said walking in. "But we need to run some tests, so your friends will have to leave."<br>"What kind of tests?" I asked  
>"A lumbar puncture and IT Chemo and a bone marrow aspiration"<br>I didn't like the sound of that, "Can they stay?"  
>The nurse nodded, and the guys moved out of her way.<br>"Adam, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon" Jesse said.  
>I nodded. I knew Jesse was scared. At least I had Guy, Tanner, Johnny and Sam.I watched as Jesse walked out the door.<p>

"Okay Adam, curl into a ball."  
>"Could you sedate me?" I asked curling into a ball.<br>"I will go slowly," the nurse said.  
>I nodded, I had the test before, and I knew it hurt.<br>Guy took my hand "Adam just hold on."  
>"The Lumbar puncture doesn't hurt so much it's the bone marrow aspiration<br>that does," the nurse explained to the guys.  
>Guy nodded and Sam took my other hand.<p>

Guys POV  
>I hated seeing my friend go through this. We talked to him. I could hear him<br>Crying, though he was trying to hide it. We comforted him as best as we could. Sam even made his bear dance. I think that lightened his mood a bit.  
>"Okay Adam, all done," the nurse said, gathering up her supplies.<br>Adam nodded.  
>"You crying, Ad?" I asked softly.<br>"A bit."  
>"I know how they feel and they hurt" Sam said whipping away Adam's tears.<br>"Thanks," he said.  
>"Yeah, just rest" Tanner told him, covering him up.<br>"I still want to be entertained," he mumbled.  
>"Hey you have monopoly" I said, pulling it out.<br>We played monopoly for hours. At one point, Rick, Cole and Scott came, and they teamed up with each other and started at the beginning. We were cheating so bad, it was impossible to tell who was really winning.

They told me about the meeting for scholarships. "I'm not going to be there unless there's a chance I can stay," I told them. Adam wasn't going to go, he was protected by varsity, and if I joined the team, then I would be too. Rick told me I was on the team. I smiled  
>End of Guy's POV<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
><strong>thanks to<strong>  
><strong>NJ7009<strong>

* * *

><p>Rick's POV<p>

I was walking into the meeting room with the team as they walked in. I saw Adam walking up so I walked outside and put my arm around him. He was dressed up in a suit and a tie.

He smiled at me. His tie was crooked I fixed it and patted his chest.

"Don't be worried, coach Wilson didn't want to give you up" I told him

"I haven't been playing," he said, not willing to believe me.

"So? We all want you on the team."

Adam smiled

He said the nurse removed his NG tube. He had hair so I assumed he was wearing a wig. Averman teased him. I glared at their old coach when he showed up. Adam looked tired. I think he came just to see what would happen. I bet it was against his dad's better judgment. I told him he didn't have to.

Cole asked me several times what was going on. I had no clue- they were supposed to be out, they weren't supposed to get this far. I was livid when the board voted them to stay.

We stood in the hall.

Sam and Tanner gave Adam a pat on the back.

We were talking to him and finding out how he was feeling about the mess when the Ducks walked over.

"Adam is with us" Charlie said grabbing him and flinging him to Russ.

"No, you guys don't even care. Every time you come to see me you laugh and tease me" Adam said rubbing his arm

Cole walked over and put his arm around him and walked him back to us.

"Adam is a warrior not a duck" Tanner said glaring at Ken. I don't know why he chose to glare at the weakest duck, but that kid had a mouth on him.

"Fine, keep him he's not a duck anyway," Ken snapped, pushing Adam down to the ground.

If there was any hope left for getting along with the ducks, that killed it. We helped pick Adam up from the ground, and headed over to my place.  
>End of Rick's POV<p>

Guy's POV

Well the big JV/ Varsity show down was finally happening. I still couldn't believe I was on varsity. I looked to see Adam sitting with my mom and his dad. He had on a varsity hoodie and his jacket. I waved to him as I caught his eye, and he waved back and gave me a thumbs up. I know he wanted to play.

Coach Wilson called him down. He came into the box. I gave him a hug

"Good luck"

"Sorry you can't play Adam"

"I fought my dad to let me. But he and my Doctors really didn't think I should."

"Well don't worry, we'll win and beat them stupid ducks"

I looked at Adam, he was smiling. Yep that's Cole.

Adam went back to his seat after he wished us luck.

He came into the change room after Goldberg leveled me into the boards. I felt bad for Adam I knew he wanted to play.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Tired and sick. I had chemo last night. After the game I have to get more"

"Sorry"

"Don't be"

I nodded

Near the end of the game, Portman showed up out of nowhere, and took Cole out.

Cole had been rushed into surgery for a lacerated liver. It looked like he was going to be all right, but he had to stay in the hospital.

Varsity rushed to the hospital after the game. Scott kissed Julie oh boy. I volunteered to tell Adam.

Adam took his IV pole and we went to see Cole. He was already joking around. Yep that's Cole.


	6. Chapter 6

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
><strong>thanks to<strong>  
><strong>NJ7009<strong>

**random76876767676**

**also thanks to all who favored my stories.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<br>I laid in the hospital bed counting the ceiling ties 55 of them all together no uh oh well I lost count I was so bored I was scheduled for surgery in the morning my Dr wanted to remove several lymph nodes and insert a G- tube and a Hickman line . Cole had been released yesterday he was mad he couldn't pay hockey for the rest of the year. Truthfully I hadn't thought much about hockey. I hadn't felt all that great to play hockey. My dad Guy and Varsity were there for me.  
>Charlie and Russ had made fun of me in the parking lot Peter McGill and Billy Larson. They had started to attend Eden hall they had gotten scholarships. Charlie and Russ were now quite chummy with them. I was supporting a black eye and a split lip they had punched me.<br>Rick and Sam were livid I told them not to do anything. They didn't McGill and Larson soon were on probation for their actions.  
>I was scared I had never had surgery in my entire life I didn't want to be out under was it actually safe? Oh wait I did I was still scared .<p>

Varsity was still there for me. I finally had friends I could trust.

I turned around and went to sleep .  
>"Adam?"<br>I opened my eyes and smiled at my dad  
>"You will be fine Addy you wont feel a thing."<br>I nodded and gave a weak smile I still wasn't convinced they were going to slice and dice me or that's how I felt about it  
>"Don't Worry honey, Guy and I will be here with your dad"<br>I nodded our parents were dating.

I was wheeled into surgery I was glad to be rid of the NG tube I hated it I hated the picc line as well  
>"Could I get a portacath instead" I asked my DR I didn't want another tube hanging down<p>

I don't think he heard me great 2 tubes hanging down  
>I was starting to feel groggy I couldn't be bothered to ask I soon closed my eyes<br>When I awoke I looked around  
>I was in pain in different areas I figured that was from the lympnode removal I looked up to see blood I must be getting blood I went to close my eyes<br>"Adam"  
>I opened my eyes my stomach and chest were real sore.<br>"now we gave you a Hickman line and you have a g tube are you in any pain?"  
>I nodded<br>"your on some morphine just rest  
>I nodded and fell asleep .<p>

Guy's POV  
>I sat in the cafeteria with varsity. After the meeting I joined varsity . I was happy.<br>I looked a Connie she was glaring big time I fixed my jacket. I moved into the varsity dorms. I was rooming with Johnny.  
>Adam called me and asked me to come over and bring varsity. I asked them they agreed. We were trying to set our parents up. My mom had gone on a few dates with Philip. She was there when Adam got a hickman line and G-tube. I wanted to be with Adam, but I had to be in school.<br>We soon arrived at the Adam's his dad had moved to Minneapolis. They had an indoor pool and Gym. The people that lived there were allergic to the sun. they moved to Vancouver and Philip bought the house.  
>Philip let us in<br>We saw Adam's grandparents there and so was my Mom .  
>"Hi Mom" I said hugging her<p>

"Mom these are my and Adam's new team mates Rick Riley, Cole Sutherland , Josh Heart, Scott Holland , Zeke Labine and Zeb Kabine, Jake Hayden, Noah Garrette, Bobby and Peter Bailey, Sam Riley, Tanner Holland, Johnny Sutherland, Zack Darrow, Brandon Brown, Gabe Jackson. Jed Sanderson, Carter Stanley, Tim and Jamie Daniels. Guys Philip Banks and Sarah Germaine"  
>Philip shook their hands. I think he preferred the warriors over the ducks I did as well. My mom shook their hands as well<p>

"hi boys you may head up stairs" she told us.  
>"thanks "I said<br>"Oh yeah guys don't hit his back or shoulders just be gentle with him he had some lymph nodes removed "my mom told us  
>We nodded<br>We found Adam in bed playing on his N64  
>"Hey Adam" I greeted him as I gently hugged him<br>"hi guys" he said hugging me back as I sat down on his bed.  
>"My mom is down stairs" I sad happily smiling<br>"yeah she came by earlier. They have been together all morning" Adam told me smiling he was just as happy as me.  
>I smiled and high-five Adam<br>"where's the NG tube and Picc line?" Scott asked sitting  
>"I have a hickman line and a g tube "<p>

Cool"  
>Adam showed the guys I already knew. He seemed a bit more confident with the NG tube and Picc line gone.<br>that's cool man I'll bet you feel better with them rather than the NG tube and picc line" Cole said as he sat on Adam's bed he had a queen size bed, he liked having lots of room, or that's what he told me.  
>Adam nodded "get comfy guys"<br>"So what was it attached to" I asked  
>"a necklace it hangs on serves two purposes. It keeps the line from being tugged on. And the clip at the end can also be used to clamp the tube"<br>"you look good" Jake said  
>We all agreed<br>"thanks i feel good, seriously get comfy"  
>We found spots and sat down<br>"Adam what's with the chocolate sauce ?" Rick asked going to reach for it.  
>"to eat I took it to make the cook mad I do this" Adam said raising the bottle to his mouth<br>and squirting it in  
>" Any one want some?" he asked as he licked his lips<br>I took it and did the same "my mom flips when I do this" I said Adam and I did it when my mom went out  
>"my dad does too but lately he don't I can get away with a lot" Adam said<br>Rick took it and did the same as did Sam.

"that's good stuff you got more?" Cole said squirting it into his mouth  
>"yeah" Adam said smiling at his friends.<br>"Okay lets go and get it" Sam said  
>"okay" the guys said<br>"Why not some ice cream come down into the kitchen" Adam said getting out of bed  
>"Nice boxers Addy" Scott joked<br>"Yeah thanks they are hockey pucks so what at least I don't wear ones with hearts all over them" he joked back  
>"you talking about Scott?" Rick asked pointing to Scott<br>"Yeah why Rick?" Tanner asked  
>"He wears pink boxers they don't have hearts on them"<br>"oh right"  
>We laughed and followed Adam to the kitchen<br>"Guy who did you come with?" Adam asked  
>"Rick and Sam"<br>"Cool Some one reach the bowls I cant reach for a bit"  
>Rick reached the bowls Cole got the ice cream while Scott found coconut and some sprinkles the guys made Sundays<br>Adam sat on the break fast bar. I sat beside him  
>"I cant wait until I can drive" Adam said.<br>I nodded and agreed.

man I so love driving I couldn't wait I had a car and the day I could drive it I did" Cole said with a mouth full of ice-cream

"yeah usually after a game I take a drive to clear my head" Scott said  
>"yeah" the older guys agreed<p>

"thanks for not ditching me" Adam said  
>"Adam you are my best friend" I told him smiling<br>Adam smiled and gave me a hug.

"Do you mind us calling you Addy?" Rick asked as he took a mouth full of ice cream  
>"No" Adam told him he seemed real happy . I was too it was nice fitting in. they didn't really care about money or being a coaches pet. It was mixed some were loaded some weren't.<br>"So Guy , Adam are your parents dating?" Scott asked me  
>"Yeah sort of they work together in the same office" Adam said for me<br>We started talking and eating the ice cream. Like Adam I was happy and felt like I belonged. We had finally fit some where.

Scott's POV  
>It was Sunday night we had spent the entire day with Adam. Guy had stayed over night and returned after dinner.<br>We were out in the lobby out side of our dorms doing home work or playing games . I was doing home work I think Cole and Sam were attempting to do theirs but they were goofing off. Tanner was like me with school we took it seriously .

"I know what we can do for Adam" Tanner piped up I looked at my brother  
>"yeah be there for him and don't back down" Cole told him as he was arm wrestling with Sam.<br>"That and we could all shave our heads that way when he comes to school tomorrow he wont be alone" Tanner said I looked at him. He had a point. We were his teammates  
>We all agreed and ran to our rooms to find saving cream . We ran to the change room and took turns shaving our heads.<br>We finished and looked at our self's in the mirrors  
>"Man do I look good bald really suits me" Nick joked rubbing his head<br>"yeah a bald shrimp" Cole joked rubbing his  
>"I look even better with a warriors Ball cap on yeah warrior pride at Eden hall" Jake joked as he looked at Guy who walked in<br>"Hey Germaine get over her I will shave your head" Rick said as he held up a razor.  
>"Guys I had already beaten you to shaving your heads" Guy said removing his hat to reveal a nice shinny bald head.<br>We teased each other for a bit. We laughed and went to our rooms to find hats or toques


	7. Chapter 7

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
><strong>thanks to<strong>  
><strong>NJ7009<strong>

**random76876767676**

**also thanks to all who favored my stories.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Adam's pov<p>

"Adam time to get up"

I opened my eyes and rolled over to face my dad.

"Adam, do you still want to go to school?" he asked, seeing my sluggish behavior.

"Sort of. The ducks are there and I'm bald. I do, but I don't- I'm scared of what they'll say, even though I know Varsity and the Hawks will back me up," I admitted.

"It's your decision. Maybe this will cheer you up-your doctor said it would be okay if you practiced with the team again. No hockey games still, but at least you can get back on the ice," he said.

I smiled, that helped with my decision, I was going.

My dad hugged me and left me to get dressed. I went to the bathroom to wash up, and caught a look at my reflection. I looked horrible.I had a bandage on my neck, and I could see the g-tube sticking out of my stomach.I smiled and removed my shirt and threw it onto my bed I went into the washroom I looked at my self in the mirror I saw the hickman like hanging on the necklace and a clear bandage covering the exit site I could see the g-tube sticking out of my stomach I was taped in place. I felt better with it in.  
>I washed up and went back into my room I found a pair of khakis they were loose around the stomach that was good I didn't' think I could get on blue jeans I found a baggy blue and green stripped polo I put that on I found a black Eden hall warriors ball cap I put it on backwards and I put on my warrior jacket and went down stairs to the dining area<p>

"You look nice Adam," my dad said as I came into the dining room.

I nodded "You can't see anything can you?"

"No you look fine, don't worry Adam" my grandma said, giving me a hug.

My grandparents had moved in to help out when my dad was working. I loved them being around, but I wasn't at all convinced by her words.

"How do you feel Adam?" my grandpa asked.

"Fine gramps, just a bit nervous," I answered.

"Are you in pain?"

My dad removed my hat and put it beside me I smiled at him.  
>He gently patted my shoulder.<br>I knew they were worried about me I wanted to be cancer free and back to playing hockey I wanted things to be normal I ate some eggs and a piece of toast when I was done I pushed my plate aside  
>"Addy is that all your eating?" my dad asked<br>I nodded "yeah I cant eat much more"  
>"Okay are you ready?"<br>I nodded and got my backpack and put it on my shoulder I gave my grandma a kiss on the cheek and followed my dad who was going to drive me to school.  
>I slipped into a pair of sneakers.<p>

The whole way I kept fixing my shirt. I don't know why I felt so nervous but I did.

We soon arrived at Eden hall.

""Adam don't worry here's my cell call me if you need any thing"  
>I nodded thanks dad"<br>I got out of the car and walked up to the doors of Eden hall  
>"Adam"<br>I turned to see Rick and Sam getting out of his car I smiled at them I saw Guy running to me.  
>"Hi" he said to me<br>Rick and Sam greeted me as well I smiled .We started talking  
>"we have an assembly at the first bell" Sam said dryly<br>We didn't like early morning assembly's  
>"I have to got to my locker then we can go to assembly" I said<br>We walked to my locker the next thing I knew I was covered with silly string I smiled and turned around to see varsity standing there with silly string they were all wearing hats  
>"Welcome back Adam" Cole said putting his hand on my shoulder gently<br>"thanks Cole"  
>"So you playing hockey yet?" Tim asked as they helped me remove the silly string off of me they made sure they were gentle.<br>I smiled and decide not to  
>"lets get to the assembly" Jamie said<br>We walked to the assembly laughing and talking  
>"the warriors are back" Cole said<p>

We found seats behind the JV they turned around and glared at us we smiled cockily and waved with cocky grins then snickered um yeah that was mature most of us were 18-16  
>I looked up and saw Buckley look at us we fixed our jackets again were being cocky and gave cocky grins. Why I have no clue we were all in a goofy mood<br>I looked up and saw Buckley look at us as we fixed our jackets again. Mr. Buckley nodded at us.l

Charlie stood  
>"ugh what now?" Johnny said<br>"I hate that kid" Rick said  
>"He is such a mamas boy" Sam Said as we laughed<br>"Mr Buckley shouldn't varsity be wearing their proper jackets?" Charlie asked  
>"Hey dofus we are" Rick said<p>

We laughed

"Mr. Buckley Varsity is also wearing hats shouldn't they remove them?" Charlie said again

I look at the guys. I swallowed I didn't want to remove my hat I looked down  
>at the ground.<p>

I saw the guys remove their hats one by one. Not only had they copied my style of wearing hats, but they had all shaved their heads.

I couldn't say anything; I couldn't believe the loyalty of our team.  
>Guy removed my hat I really didn't feel ashamed anymore.<p>

"You're not alone Adam"

I smiled at Guy, but I was still in shock. I looked around the other students were too

Buckley dismissed everyone but the JV and Varsity students all filed out.

We put our hats back on, our point proven.

Buckley spoke and dismissed everyone but the JV and Varsity team.

We put our hats back on, our point proven.

Coach Wilson and Orion sat down in front of both of us.

"Adam, welcome back," Wilson said.

"Thanks coach Wilson I'm happy to be back"

"Adam is faking Leukemia for attention," Russ stood up and said.

We all started talking at once

"Okay Settle down"BUckly said as he and the coaches made sure thre were no fist fights

After a few more seconds, we did and looked up at Buckley

"Russ, why do you think Adam is a lair?" Buckley asked

"I can prove it, you idiot. It's not something you can fake. I have had chemotherapy after chemotherapy I was heavily sedated" I said I removed my jacket and my shirt "see this tube hanging down? It's called a Hickman line this is called a g-tube due to the fact that I couldn't keep anything down. I was really sick, but I'm doing alright now" I said,wincing

Scott helped me put on my shirt and jacket back on i smiled at him

"You really have cancer?" Dwayne asked, looking concerned.

I nodded

"I have all-acute lymphoblastic leukemia" I told them.

"Right now he's on medication that doesn't make him sick" Cole told the JV team.

"Sorry, Adam are you okay now?"

"Yeah Louis I am doing well"

I saw the JV team nod in understanding and acceptance.

"You're all dismissed, and don't bother each other- if you can't get along stay away from each other," Orion warned.

We all nodded and left to go to our separate classes.

Varsity changed and went out on the ice. I went to the rink to watch the guys  
>go and make sure they were all skating around. I walked into the change room<br>and changed then went onto the ice to join the team.

"Adam, you're practicing with the team?" Tanner asked.

I nodded and smiled at my team mates.

"Welcome back to the team Adam" Coach Wilson told me

"Yeah you guys have to be gentle with me- no body checking or anything," I laughed.

"Then what do we do with him?" Cole joked as the team laughed.

"Okay Banks, your usual team"

The Warriors practiced like usual, the only exception being they were gentle with Adam.

"Good Job team," Wilson said at the end of the practice.

"Scott, good job- watch Rick's and Cole's shot. Cole nice job out there, Adam  
>good job are you feeling back to normal?"<p>

"Sort of I'm not strong enough yet and I can't play yet, but I hope to soon"

In the locker room, as we changed, we started talking again.

"Adam that's the first time we didn't body check each other and play ruff" Cole joked.

Johnny patted my shoulder, which caused me to wince.

"Adam, I'm so sorry did I hurt you?" he asked, jumping back.

"A bit. I'm a little sore. I have my good days and bad days- today is a good day."

"Let's go for some pizza" Sam said as we went back to the dorms.

"So Adam, you coming back to the dorms?" Guy asked.

"No, my dad says not until I'm finished chemotherapy," I said sullenly.

"So are you getting sick?"

"No, not at the moment Guy. I'm doing well on this cycle, I don't know how the next one will affect me"

"Day by day or cycle by cycle"

"You got it Josh" I said shivering.I got the chills now and again

Josh gave me his Dallas stars hoodie, he helped me out it on. which made things instantly warmer. when I put my Jacket on. Josh ran back to his room to get another hoodie.

I continued to receive chemotherapy. I was sick several more times however i continued to do well. I was at almost every practice and was able to keep up with my homework. Through it all, the Varsity team was there for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
><strong>thanks to<strong>  
><strong>NJ7009<strong>

**random76876767676**

**also thanks to all who favored my stories.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Morning Adam how do you feel?"<p>

"I'm doing fine dad"

"I have some really good news"

"Am I in remission?"

"yeah you are"

"Can I get the hick man line removed?"

"I'm not sure they wanted to remove some lymph nodes again"

"how many more need to be removed ?"

"I'm not sure "

"I don't I'm tired and I feel sick"

"Just rest"

"Okay dad"

Adam was taken into surgery the DR's removed some lypmnodes

Adam awoke in recovery and was taken to his room

Adam's POV

I awoke and looked at my dad

" I'm really sore "

"Just rest"

I nodded and fell asleep

Rick, Cole, Scott, Guy, Johnny, Sam, Josh, and Tanner came by to see me.

I continued to do well with chemotherapy he responded well the guys continued to help me and get me threw

Philip's POV

I sat by Adam's bed side. I had been so worried about him he was doing so well and I liked his new friends.

The Dr asked me to wake up Adam I nodded

"Addy wake up"

He woke up he stretched and winced I smiled at him.

"Adam you are in remisssion "

"Adam that's awesome" I said hugging him gently

Adam smiled and hugged me back

Adam received a bone marrow transplant he recovered and went home and rested he returned to school he was able to practice with the team on good days but he didn't feel up to playing in the games actually coach Wilson didn't think he was ready to play yet his team mates continued to be there and support him his hair even started to grow back as did his team mates

He still didn't feel good some days he still felt tired and wanted to sleep he took life in stride he received maintenance therapy he was doing well

I continued to be there and make sure he didn't do any thing he didn't feel he could do.

"Morning dad"

"hey your chipper and nice style your favorite boxers and no shirt"

"yeah it's the state championships to day and you told me if I felt well enough I could play"

"yeah how do you feel?"

"good I rested and I can do this don't worry the team will be watching me and if I feel tired coach Wilson will take me out"

"okay"

"you coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it Adam"

"yeah I have a hole new out look on life "

"that's good pal but I don't think the school would allow you to go shirtless you should really put on a shirt "

"uhuh I will I'm going to have some breakfast"

"bacon eggs hash browns and some toast?"

"bacon and eggs and some hash browns" Adam said smiling at me

We sat down and ate Adam changed and I drove him to school

Adam's POV

I said good by to my dad and walked into the school

"Adam you back for good?"

"hey Sam I'm not sure I'll see I'm in remission"

"Adam that's great how do you feel after the bone marrow transplant?"

"I'm doing well I have been to the hospital several times for blood transfusions but I'm doing very well that's what my DR tells me"

"I'm glad you are doing well"

"I see your hair grew back"

'yours too it's getting long again"

Varsity walked up.

"It's Adam with hair again" Scott joked

"It's varsity's unstoppable goalie with hair again" I joked back

We laughed

"you ready for our 12th straight win?" Cole asked

"you got it lets play"

Varsity suited up and walked out

I looked up to see my grandparents sitting with my dad and Sarah

"Adam?"

I walked towards Charlie

"I'm sorry"

I nodded

"I'm happy being a warrior"

"I know. Good luck Adam we will be supporting you guys"

"I'll be there supporting you I"

Charlie and shook hands

I watched Charlie walk away

"Is Josh still announcing the games?"

"Yeah and he's still annoying" Jake said

We laughed

"He called me Cole Cole once I wanted to pound him

Rick and Scott smiled and patted Cole on the shoulder

"Welcome to the state championships make some noise for our Varsity warriors!"

The crowd cheered

'well fokes the game has started up and Adam Banks is Back ,He's batted leukemia for almost a year and is now in remission and is doing well

"Adam you feeling alright to be in the starting line up?"

"you got it coach lets do this and make it 12 consecutive wins for the Eden hall warriors"

"Adam you let us know if you cant play" Rick told me

"yeah I will I'm okay right now"

"Johnny, Adam Guy Rick, Sam and Scott your in goal lets go"

Rick skated to his spot he won the face off flipped the puck to Johnny who flipped it to me after he moved around a few players I scored we celebrated

In the second period a player body checked me into the boards Coach Wilson and Varsity went wild as did the crowd Cole and Rick helped me up they went to the bench I was okay I was a bit sore but fine coach Wilson took me out for a bit putting in Peter. He didn't let me play for the rest of the game. I don't think I could have played. I was real sore.

We ended up winning 5-8

We watched the ducks play they won their first championship Varsity celebrated on their own as did JV they decided to go out the next night. I went home and slept. I was exhausted

Guys POV

My Mom married Philip. Adam and I became brothers. We were happy we had become brothers. My mom and I moved into Philip's house. Adam and I were so happy. Philip gave Adam his bone marrow he was the perfect match. Adam had been tired. The Drs said it was normal for him to be tired. I was still glad he was alive

Sam, Johnny, Tanner , Rick, Cole and Scott came by we were going to applebys for a celebration dinner

I walked into his room

"Adam?" I called

He stirred and looked at me

" you sleeping?"

"yeah just resting yesterday took a lot out of me "

"you al right ?"

"yeah I'm fine Guy"

"Is till cant belive we are step brothers"

"Yeah cool huh?"

"I'm so thankful I'm talking to you and your still here there were times when I thought I would loose you but when you came back I was so glad"

"yeah there was so many time s I wanted to die but I stuck it out"

Guy laughed

"the Guys are here" I said just as I did they walked into Adam's room.

"You just figured how much we would miss you" Cole said walking in

"you ready to go now?" Cole asked

"yeah let me get changed" I said getting up I went to my closet he found a blue and Orange long sleeved rugby polo an I put on a pair of blue jeans he went out "okay lets go"

"you and Guy are with me" Rick said

We left and went out with varsity to celebrate

Cole stood "a toast to Adam who has battled Leukemia and won it's been a tough year for all of us, Adam welcome back and we are glad you beet leukemia and that you are here sitting with us you are a true warrior" Cole said

As the teams clapped and toasted

Adam stood " to varsity thanks for your support "

Everyone clapped

I smiled at Adam as he sat down they all started talking and laughing


End file.
